Darth Maul
Lord Maul Brother Son of Dathomir Old Master The Red Demon The Shadow Seris Madreth |origin = The Phantom Menace |occupation = Sith Lord and Apprentice of Darth Sidious Founder and leader of the Shadow Collective Leader of the Mandalorian Death Watch De-facto leader and ruler of Mandalore Founder and Shadow Leader of Crimson Dawn Rogue Sith Warrior |skills = Exceptionally proficient mastery of lightsabers Excellent use of the Force High tolerance for pain High intelligence Martial arts Intimidation Manipulation |hobby = Killing enemies. Manipulating others. Instructing his brother in the ways of the Sith. |goals = Take over the Mandalorian Death Watch Organization Assemble a powerful army of crime lords and gangsters in order to overthrow the Duchess Satine and seize control over Mandalore Destroy the Jedi Order and the Empire Kill both Obi-Wan Kenobi and his friends in order to gain revenge on them Make Ezra Bridger into his new apprentice }} |family = Mother Talzin † Savage Opress † Feral † |friends = Palpatine Cad Bane Nute Gunray Pre Vizsla Bo-Katan Kryze Jabba the Hutt Gar Saxon Rook Kast Almec Dryden Vos Qi'ra Ezra Bridger Kanan Jarrus Ahsoka Tano |enemies = Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi Yoda C-3PO R2-D2 Jar Jar Binks Padmé Amidala Asajj Ventress Darth Sidious Count Dooku Hondo Ohnaka Pre Vizsla Bo-Katan Kryze General Grievous Seventh Sister Fifth Brother Eighth Brother Anakin Skywalker Tobias Beckett Ezra Bridger Ahsoka Tano Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren C1-10P |crimes = Mass murder Usurpation Conspiracy Terrorism Regicide Blackmail Fake identity Stalking |race = Zabrak (Dathomirian) }}Maul (formerly known as Darth Maul) is one of the major antagonists of the Star Wars franchise. He has appeared in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, The Clone Wars, Rebels, and Solo, as well as several novels. In The Phantom Menace and Solo: A Star Wars Story, he was portrayed by Ray Park, who also played Toad and Snake Eyes, but his voice was provided by Peter Serafinowicz. In his TV appearances and Solo: A Star Wars Story, he was voiced by Sam Witwer, who also played Galen Marek/Starkiller in the Force Unleashed, and the Son in Clone Wars. Biography Early Life The boy who would become Darth Maul was born on the planet, Dathomir, to Mother Talzin and had two brothers, Feral and Savage Opress. As a Dathomirian, Maul and his brothers were Nightbrothers, a group of males who were subservient to the Nightsisters). He and his brother, Savage, were given their tattoos before their first birthday. While still young, Maul's mother was made an ally of Darth Sidious (Sith identity for Sheev Palpatine). However, Sidious noticed that Maul was highly sensitive to the Force Seeing great potential in the boy, Sidious abducted Maul to become his Sith apprentice, earning Talzin's resentment and hatred for the Sith. Earning the title "Darth Maul," he became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling and gaining a strong hatred for the Jedi. Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Episode I - The Phantom Menace After two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi prevented the Trade Federation to make their invasion of Naboo legal by rescuing Queen Amidala, Nute Gunray and his allies failed in searching for her. Impatient, Sidious dispatched Maul to retrieve the missing ship that Queen Amidala was on and capture her and to kill the two Jedi. Maul traced a distress call from the governor, Sio Bibble, which the queen received on Tatooine. Maul found the Jedi on the desert planet. Finally tracing the Jedi as they were about to leave the planet, he subsequently encountered and ambushed the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn while he and the boy, Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon yelled at Anakin to run while he faced off Darth Maul. However, before Maul could finish his opponent off, Qui-Gon was saved by his allies, where he was attended to by Obi-Wan and Anakin and revealed that Maul was highly skilled in lightsaber. This caused Darth Maul to fume with rage and anger. Because of this, Maul had revealed himself and his Master to the Jedi. However, Maul had taken great pride within it. After the Jedi returned to Coruscant, the Jedi were surprised that the Sith had returned due to them being extinct for more than 2000 years. At that moment, Queen Amidala and her forces returned to Naboo to fight the Trade Federation. Sidious sent Maul to fight the Jedi, but warned him to be mindful. When Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, entered the ship hangar where Nut Gunray was hiding and the Jedi, queen and Republic Officers had taken the Droids out, Maul was on the other side of the door and drew out his double-bladed lightsaber. He engaged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a three-way duel. It was long and hard fight between the three. During the long battle, Maul chased the Jedi into the reactor room, where Obi-Wan was separated from his master and Maul's duel by the laser walls in the security hall. Maul had proceeded in killing Qui-Gon rather quickly. Enraged, Obi-Wan attacked Maul, who was caught off guard. Because of the loss of his Master, Obi Wan was able to slice Maul's saber in half. With only one saber left, Maul knocked Obi-Wan into an air shaft while king the Padawan's weapon into the pit. While Obi-Wan hang for his life, he used the Force, calling his master's lightsaber into his hand. Obi-Wan took his master's saber and cut Maul in two halves, causing Maul to fall into the air shaft. Both Palpatine and the Jedi thought Maul had perished on Naboo. Between the Series Miraculously, Maul survived and used the Force to grab onto an air vent. His mutilated body was eventually dumped on the junk planet of Lotho Minor. He managed to replace his legs with a six-limbed apparatus that allowed him to walk again. During his exile, he made a bargain with a sentient sneaky Anacondan called Morley, who agreed to bring Maul food in return for his leftovers. Maul's mind became mutilated, with his thirst for revenge against Kenobi still causing him to live. He began living in the bowels of Lotho Minor. The Clone Wars Season Four Season Five Season Seven Darth Maul will appear as an antagonist in the seventh and final season of The Clone Wars. Also, Maul's and Ahsoka's duel during the Seige of Mandalore from the novel Ahsoka will appear in the seventh and final season. Solo ''Rebels'' Season Two Maul appears in a total of five episodes in Rebels, first appearing in the two-parter season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice." When teenage Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger was separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano, he crosses paths with Darth Maul, who is revealed to have been staying in Malachor since his ship crash-landed. Ezra remains wary of the stranger and threatens him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith. Maul tells Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra used his "Jabba the Hutt" alias. During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learns that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother, which causes Ezra to relate how he lost his parents and family to the Empire as well. They came across a stone-closed door and opened them with the Force due to the Rule of Two established by the Sith Order. It was there that Ezra revealed what his real name was and that he is in fact called Maul. They find the Sith Holocron, but at a further distance; Ezra has Maul throw him with the Force to get the holocron. He retrieves it but Maul orders for Ezra to jump nonetheless even though the temple was collapsing. Ezra nearly falls to his death but Maul force-grips the teenager and grabs the Holocron. While it appears he is about to let Ezra fall to his doom, Maul brings him back up as well. The two managed to get out of the chasm, coming to the aid of Ahsoka and Kanan and they fend off the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother and the Eighth Brother, causing them to retreat. Kanan and Ahsoka were reluctant to trust Maul due to his past actions against the Jedi, but Ezra convinced them they all had to work together in order to succeed in defeating the Inquisitors and learning more about destroying the Sith. Maul and Ezra separate from Ahsoka and Kanan while taking the Sith holocron. Maul attempted to sow the heated and strained relationship between master and apprentice by seeing Ezra's potential Force abilities. They are suddenly attacked by the Seventh Sister, who engages in a duel with the Jedi Padawan and the former Sith lord. As Ezra fought the Inquisitor, Maul told the teenager to let his emotions fuel his duel with the Sister. Maul overpowered the Seveth Sister by Force-gripping the defenseless Inquisitor and goaded Ezra to strike her down. However, the boy hesitated, unable to kill a defenseless opponent. Maul shared no such qualms and took his Lightsaber and decapitated the Seventh Sister. He scolded Ezra, telling the teen Jedi that if hesitated like that again, it would cost him the lives of himself and his friends. Maul sent Ezra the rest of the way to use the holocron to activate the temple while he went and helped Kanan and Ahsoka kill the Fifth and Eighth brother. However, Maul ultimately betrayed Kanan and Ahsoka, blinding the former and revealed that Ezra was going to activate the Sith weapon and revealed that he intended take Ezra on as an apprentice and to use the weapon to crush his enemies. During the duel, he taunted both Ahsoka and Kanan, who ultimately bested Maul in combat and set him falling off of the cliff. However, Maul survived and left on the Eighth Brother's TIE fighter. Season Three Powers Powers and abilities Darth Maul had an affinity with the Force when he was found by Darth Sidious, who kidnapped Maul as a child and brutally trained him. Through the Sith training, Maul became a dangerous but talented lightsaber duelist, using the double bladed red lightsaber with relative ease. He usually used psychological tactics to crush his enemies. Maul is a master manipulator, having tricked several characters, which included manipulating Ezra Bridger into unwittingly setting off the Sith Temple on Malachor. He was also familiar with Nightsister Magicks, enough to perform a spell between him and Ezra when they failed to combine the Sith and Jedi holocrons. Maul also has an indomitable will and a high tolerance to pain. ' Gallery Darth Maul/Gallery Navigation Category:1999 Debuts Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Legends Characters Category:Anti-Villains